Rosaria Virtue
Summary Rosaria is an OC created by Luxardel. A 14 year old girl who is very optimistic and at times can be dramatic. She originally set out on a journey to find her sister but her father Galen, the Alphan Spirit Disciple, called on her to search for a boy with a forbidden power. Through various circumstances, she has earned Macoreon and his brother Jaxon's trust and helps them to sneak Mac out of Aerosyn. After running into Virax and putting an end to his interference, Mac decided to go with her. For about 4 years, she has been the leader of a gang by the name of the Biohazards. Although it is labeled as such, the gang really only picks on other gangs they deem as a menace to society (especially boy gangs). All of the members of Biohazard are female, mainly due to the facts that most Bioleans on Earth are female. Personality Rosaria, often referred to as Rose, is a girl still shrouded in mystery. Though she makes it known that she has good intentions, she also keeps a lot of secrets and sometimes does things that brings her purity into question. Rose is very intelligent, charismatic, caring, powerful, and wise for her age. She also enjoys a good story, so much so that when she's feeling playful she will behave like characters she's read about. In lieu of this, she can be unrealistically confident about a situation which will get her into trouble. Luckily, she can count on Mac to be the voice of reason when faced with a situation she can't handle. Though she knows a lot about life from being raised by two Disciples of Pneumagia, she lacks the right experience she needs to survive the real world. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Rosaria "Rose" Chaka Virtue Origin: Universal Corruption Gender: Female Age: 14 years old Classification: 'Aionios (see Universal Corruption) Stats 'Tier: 4-C Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Alphagene (Matter Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation), Biogene (Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, partial Mind and Death Manipulation (only tempts someone to do something or kill their own self. It is against the rules of being a Biolean to use this power to control or kill someone), partial Sealing (Type 2) Regeneration (Low-Mid), Aura, Puravra (Can freely use the abilities of any existing Avragene except the Fauxgene), Transformation, Berserk Mode, Creation, Duplication, Intangibility, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight, Immortality (Type 4). 'Attack Potency: Star Level '(power gained from fusing with Eidolon: see Universal Corruption.) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (boost gained from fusing with Eidolon.) Lifting Strength: Stellar (power gained from fusing with Eidolon.) Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: Star Level (power gained from fusing with Eidolon.) Stamina: Nearly Limitless (limiter broken after fusing with Eidolon.) Range: Interplanetary (Fought and deflected ranged attacks against Azrael (on Earth) from the asteroid belt.) Standard Equipment: Sotaria (An orb that belongs to Pneumagia that represents the concept of Love. Can morph to compliment the user's powers. For Rosaria, it often takes the form of a whip sword or chain claws (Primrose)). Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can often get overconfident, usually doesn't use full power to conceal her Aionios identity (unless fighting as Primrose.), Primrose is impulsive and may unintentionally destroy something susceptible to her power, Primrose is heavily driven by her primal desires in the moment she feels them which can be unpredictable at times (lust, murder, victory), Shadow Stealer may cause her to copy an ability she can't control. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Kick Seizure: A very fast, momentum driven 3 kick combo consisting of a reverse roundhouse, normal roundhouse, and a forward spin 360 axe kick. Attacks may confuse the target. * Fear Striker: A spray of thorns strike a person's Avragenes, creating fear and a temporary seal on their Avra pool. Cannot be directly blocked with body. Can be deflected. * Gene Splicer: Ability that allows cutting attacks to sever Avragene bonds. Includes energized hand chops. Cannot be directly blocked with body. Can be deflected. * Soul Suture: '''Rose can mend severed Avragenes using threads that disappear once they reconnect the genes. * '''Skin Coffin: Rose creates an extremely dense yet extremely thin shell on the target's skin that restricts their movement. * Aromatic Blessing: Rose releases a spore that replenishes a person's Avra. Smells like Roses. * Floral Ointment: Rose washes a target with an ointment that restores wounds, organs, and Avragenes. Smells like Roses. * Shadow Stealer: Rose can completely copy the form of a person including abilities if she is able to touch them. (Must be their actual body. If she only touches their clothes, it won't work.) * Children of Athena: Multiple clones are created with different personalities and weapons of varying elements. They can be ordered to attack or defend & scatter or huddle. Results may vary. * Chaos Thorn Drive: The Sotaria splits into smaller segments and chases a target down until bombarded with its shards. Shards may be infused with Fear Striker or Gene Splicer. * Pneumatic Maelstrom: Rose's most fearsome attack. She places her hand on a target whose Avragenes have been severed. Using her own Avra, she whirls the Avra within her opponent so violently that it overwhelms that target's mental and spiritual stability. The target may experience multiple hallucinations, go crazy, injure themselves, and even raise the chance of being erased by corruption. Due to the latter symptom, this attack is restricted by Pneumagia unless otherwise ordered. * Primrose: '''A form acquired from Avra being tempted by the Fauxgene implanted in her. Her hair grows longer and her body becomes more toned and shapely to resemble more power. Rose retains some cognitive ability, but her personality becomes more primal and is almost completely driven by her impulses. She cannot restrict her power at all, meaning her attacks are at full strength. If using the Sotaria, it transforms into Chain Claws. Illusions have no effect against her in this form. * '''Vampric Thorn: Primrose will bite her victim, injecting a corrosive venom that eats away at their body's natural resistance to their powers. This causes the victim to feel sick and damage themselves whenever they use their abilities. * Coctus Breath: A cold breath of air freezes the target to a cellular level. Breath is infused with the same venom used in Vampric Thorn. * '''Pherein Psyche: '''A strong Avra infused pheromone is released that beckons those who breathe it to obey her will. Once absorbed by the body, it diffuses into the cells of the victim. Though its effects will die down, they can last for up to a month depending on the victim's resistance to Avra. * '''Feral Reap/Chain Shredder: '''Chain claws rip through an opponent with a single ferocious swipe. Chain Shredder inflicts bleed damage. Can be used in combination with Gene Splicer. * '''Bloodlust Rampage: '''A chaotic onslaught of attacks with the chain claws causing severe bleed damage. Gene Splicer and Fear Striker may be used at random with each swipe. Increased chance for Primrose to attack relentlessly until target is almost dead (Rose's spirit will still prevent her from killing.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Atom Users Category:Sense Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Xros Revolution Category:Tier 4